Conventional tape applicators or tape heads used for applying adhesive tapes to a box or carton or the like to seal the box flaps in closed position generally include a front link, having a wiper roll to apply the leading end of the tape to the leading face a carton moved relatively past the tape head, a trailing arm with a wiper roll for wiping the tape on the adjacent surface of the box and along the trailing end of the box and a cut off knife between the two arms and actuated to cut the tape to the proper length and with a free end adjacent to the wiper roll on the front link in a position to be applied to the next box. These applicators are common in the industry and have been found to operate very well. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,298 issued Oct. 14, 1997 to Lam or U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,721 issued Mar. 10, 1998 to Yeh.
As indicated in case sealing, a roll of tape having a finite length is installed onto each applicator, namely the top tape head and the bottom tape head, as well as side mounting tape head (if needed) for different configurations of box sealing. The tape head is secured in position in the machine accordingly. When it is necessary to replace the depleting tape roll with new roll of tape it is a common practice for the operator to stop the machine, reach in the machine and remove the entire tape head from the machine and then to replace the tape roll on the removed tape head, or replace the tape head with a different tape head having a fresh tape roll already installed to save time. Alternatively, the operator may reach in to the machine, remove the depleted tape roll and install a new roll of tape without taking the tape head away from the machine. When access to the tape head is limited, it is also a common practice to mount the tape roll away from the tape head and provide guide rollers appropriately positioned to guide the tape to the applicator and to splice the new roll of tape onto the depleting tape. Obviously replacing the depleted roll with a new roll is a time consuming operation as it involves threading the lead end of the tape from the new roll through the tape applicator.
Other methods are also being used to make replenishing or changing tape roll easier. For example a tape head mounted onto a pivoted bracket with lever to swing the tape head up, making the tape head more accessible for the operator to replace the tape roll. Automatic tape changing and splicing designs (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,792 issued Oct. 14, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,587 issued Feb. 20, 2001 both to Cairns) are other known systems to facilitate tape roll changing and reduce down time.